Gota invertida
by Yagami Diva
Summary: um romance apenas


Gota invertida

Era uma vez uma garota que era loucamente apaixonada por um menino de sua escola, ambos estudavam na mesma sala, a menina já estudava com ele há três anos, no começo nunca notará a presença do rapaz, porém um dia isso mudou.

Era tarde a menina saia da escola sozinha, ia sempre a pé para sua casa, então fora parada por um homem, robusto e com uma expressão maldosa em seu rosto, a menina ao ver que ele não era uma boa pessoa, soltava o material e corria, porém era em vão o homem a pegava e arrastava-a para um beco jogando-a no chão.

A pequena garota estava apavorada, não sabia o que fazer fechava os olhos começando a chorar. Passava um minuto e a menina ouvia um som forte, abria os olhos e via o homem caído no chão e uma pessoa a sua frente, não conseguia enxergá-lo, a pessoa apenas aproximava-se e estendia a mão a jovem garota. A menina pegava na mão do rapaz que a ajudará e levantava.

- Você está bem?- perguntava o garoto-.

- Sim...o...obrigada...

- Ótimo fico contente!- o rapaz se virava e ia embora calmamente-.

Desde esse dia a menina começava a prestar atenção no garoto, perceberá que o próprio estudava em sua escola, e em sua classe. Desde então se apaixonará perdidamente pelo garoto, ele era badalado no colégio, se dava bem com todos. Um certo dia esse rapaz se encontrará sozinho depois da aula, ambos foram escolhidos para limpar a sala, enquanto eles limpavam, a menina olhava o garoto, queria declarar-se para ele, o amava, era fato, a menina respirava fundo então ouvia a voz do rapaz.

- Ei...algum problema?

- A...ahn? Por que a pergunta?

- Sei lá...você parece não sentir-se bem com a minha presença aqui...

- N-não eu gosto mas...é que...

O rapaz parava e olhava a garota, seus olhos encontravam o dela a menina parava, e segurava fortemente a vassoura falando alto.

- E...EU GOSTO DE VOCE!

O rapaz olhava-a sem dizer nada, suspirava pesadamente, e voltava a limpar a sala em silencio. A menina vendo que fora desprezada, fazia o mesmo, nenhum dos dois falavam, apenas limpavam, ao terminar cada um ia para sua casa.

A menina ia entristecida para a casa, ao chegar na casa ia correndo para o quarto se jogando na cama e caindo aos prantos por não ser correspondida. A noite passará rápido de manhã colocava seu uniforme e ai na direção da porta, todavia seus pais a paravam, pediram para conversar com a garota, eles não tinham mais dinheiro para pagar o colégio, e teriam que mudar de cidade se quisessem viver como viviam. A menina não acreditava no que ouvia, seu coração havia desmoronado, a pessoa que ela amava estava naquela escola, naquela cidade, o que fariam? Não podia fazer nada, tinha apenas aquele dia para aproveitar, seu ultimo dia com o garoto que amava, abaixava a cabeça e ia na direção do colégio, pelo caminho ia derramando lagrimas, chegava na escola com os olhos vermelhos, ninguém prestara atenção na garota, apenas importavam-se com o rapaz, o dia passara rápido, a menina não prestara atenção na aula apenas olhava o menino que amava, antes de ir embora via que ele estava sentado encarando-a. A menina fingia que não olhava, seguidamente o menino levantava-se e parava frente a garota, apenas a olhava, a menina ficava imóvel, o menino fechava os olhos e ia embora. A garota não entendia o que ocorria, olhava para a carteira e via um embrulho, o pegava e abria, via dentro dele um colar com um pingente de cristal em formato de gota invertida, a menina começava a chorar novamente , fechava logo o material e ia correndo para a casa.

No dia seguinte a família irá embora iam para outro estado um local distante da cidade. Anos se passavam e a menina nunca tirará a corrente.

Certo dia a menina entrará para a faculdade, era seu primeiro dia de faculdade, perderá o horário corria pelo corredor procurando a sala então esbarrava em um rapaz ambos caiam com o material atrapalhado.

- Eu sinto muito...Não quis fazer isso...

O rapaz olhava a garota, e abria um sereno sorriso ao ver o colar da menina. Vendo que a garota não olhará ele tocava em sua mão fazendo ela olhá-lo, a menina reconhecerá o garoto, era o rapaz que ela sempre amará.

- V...Você é...

Antes que a garota falasse o rapaz começava a falar.

- Naquela época eu não podia ficar com você, mesmo que falasse que te amava seria em vão, não poderíamos ficar juntos, você estaria longe demais, haviam varias complicações, por isso te dei esse colar, hoje podemos ficar juntos...eu te amo e você?

- Eu...tambem...te amo demais!

Após esse dia ambos viveram felizes para sempre, o verdadeiro amor supera desafios não importa o tempo. Ambos tinham um colar igual.

E o significado daquele colar ia além, a primeira vista aquilo era uma gota invertida, separadas era a dor que sentiam, as lagrimas derramadas, porem juntos formavam um coração, mesmo com a dor da distancia o sentimento prevalecera, compensando as lagrimas derramadas, e as dores sentidas.


End file.
